Broken Innocence
by 27 Pairs of Tripp Pants
Summary: Sequel to MINE! Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for weeks and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life. WARNING: Scenes of rape! Please Review...
1. No Way Out

**Sequel to MINE! **

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life. **

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Broken Innocence **

**Chapter One: No Way Out**

Yugi screamed out as Yami pushed his erection into the younger man. Blood dripped from Yugi's small entrance as he screamed out.

"Stop…" Yugi whispered, his voice was horse from the screaming he'd done in the past few days.

Yami grabbed the back of Yugi's hair with one hand and ran his nails down the young teens back with the other.

"Yami, oh god, please stop!" Yugi begged as tears rolled down his face

Yami pumped in and out of the shorter man causing Yugi to scream out in agony as the former pharaoh spilled his seed into the young teen.

Yami pulled out of his former half and pushed his naked body to the dirty basement floor. As Yami redressed himself Yugi curled up into a little balls and tried to shield himself from his boyfriend.

"Not so fast, little one!" Yami said grabbing Yugi and dragging him out of the basement by his ankle

"No, Yami, please not again!" Yugi cried and tried to kick his way out of Yami's grasp

Yami grabbed Yugi's other ankle tightly, "Don't even try it Yugi! You won't win this battle!"

"Where are you taking me?" Yugi asked threw sobs

"Relax, young one, just know that if you don't try to run you won't get hurt." Yami said calmly

Yami hoisted Yugi up and led him up the stairs. Once Yugi and Yami were up the stairs and in what used to be the Kame Game Shop, Yugi noticed that Yami had put shades on all the windows and taken the bells off the door. Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and led him up the second set of stairs and to the bathroom where he turned on the water in the shower.

"Get in!" Yami ordered

Yugi did as he was told.

"Clean yourself off and don't try anything funny!" Yami said and left the room

Yugi cleaned him self off, taking his time, he was in no rush to get back to the basement.

* * *

Joey looked around the classroom.

_Where's Yuge?_ He asked himself, _This isn't like him, he's always early for school, but this is the fifth week he's missed! I wonder if he's sick, I'll stop by his place today and see if he's okay._

The day went by slower than normal, a few people came up and asked Joey if they knew where Yugi was, Joey lied and told them he was sick. He also told Yugi's teacher's that he was stopping by Yugi's house on his way home, and if they had any work for Yugi he'd get it to him.

Joey finished up his detention duties and began his walk to the Kame Game Shop. Once there he tried the door. Locked? Yugi never locked the door. He knocked a few times. After a moment or two the door swung open.

"Hi, Joe." Yami greeted with a wide smile

"Oh, hi, Yami, is Yugi here?"

"No, he went to the store to get food, but I'll tell him you stopped by, he's been real sick lately and he'll be glad that you cared enough to check up on him."

"Ok. Oh, and can you give him this too?" Joey held out a stack of books and papers, "It's all the work he's missed."

"Yeah, no problem, thanks Joey." Yami took the books from him.

"Nice to see you, Yami. Later, man."

"Bye Joe." Yami smiled and closed the door as Joey walked away

Yami leaned down and picked up the books, he brought them down to the basement.

"Well, well, well. Joey stopped by."

Yugi lifted his head and looked at his captor.

"I told him you were very sick. He brought you the school work you've missed. You'll finish all this work by Monday!" Yami undid his belt, "But after I've finished with you!"

"No, no, no! Yami, please, not again!" Yugi begged as Yami unchain him

"Oh, shut up." Yami ordered and smack the smaller man across his face

Yami then bent his captive over forcefully and placed his large erection to the small man's entrance.

"Yami, no please, no!" Yugi begged to no avail

Yami pushed inside Yugi with great force and Yugi screamed in agony. Yami wasted no time, he started pounding into the younger man with impossible speed.

**First chapter. What do you think? Please Review! I love to hear comments questions, anything!**

**~27**


	2. New Suspicions

**Sequel to MINE!**

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life.**

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Broken Innocence**

**Chapter Two: New Suspicions**

Joey looked around, it was Monday why wasn't Yugi there? This didn't make any sense, if Yugi was well enough to go to the super market why wasn't he at school?

_Did Yami lie to me? Where's Yugi? _Joey asked himself, _I'm going there after school today and finding out what the hell is going on! _

The day went by as any other, long and boring. The teachers and students asked Joey if he knew when Yugi would be back in school, Joey told them he didn't know.

* * *

Joey arrived at the former Kame Game Shop, knocking on the door.

"Well, hi Joey." Yami greeted with a smile

"Where's Yugi? I thought he would be in school today."

"He had a headache this morning, I told him to stay home and sleep it off."

"Will he be in school tomorrow?"

"I don't know, he's still kinda sick, I'll probably end up taking him to the doctor tomorrow."

"I want to see him."

"That's not possible, he's in the shower."

"Ok, well, then tell Yugi I stopped by, goodnight Yami."

"Night Joey." Yami closed the door and went to the basement

"Joey came by again." Yami said

Yugi weakly lifted his head, "Joey?"

Yami unlocked his slave's chain, "Yeah, you know, he gets on my nerves, if he comes over here again, I might just have a new sex toy."

"No! No, don't not Joey!" Yugi begged

"How dare you raise your voice to me!" Yami slapped Yugi across his cheek, "Bend over!"

The younger man remain still.

"I said bend over!" Yami slapped him again, "I'm going to fuck you senseless!"

"N-n-not again, please, Yami."

"Shut up and bend over! I'm horny!"

Yami bent Yugi over forcefully and removed his pants, he then roughly pushed into the smaller man. Yugi screamed out in agony.

"Yami stop! Oh Ra, please stop!" Yugi yelled out

**Outside…**

Joey heard screaming from outside the game shop.

"Stop, Yami, stop please!"

_That's Yugi! _Joey realized, _Oh my God! He's not sick, Yami's keeping him prisoner! _

**Please review… **

**~27**


	3. Rescue

**Sequel to MINE! **

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life. **

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Broken Innocence **

**Chapter 3: Rescue **

Joey hid behind the Kame Game Shop it was early on Tuesday morning and he'd been there all night. The blonde teen had been hiding for hours just waiting for Yami to come outside. Joey thought Yugi was finally happy with Yami, that they were in love, and as much as it hurt him, he had to keep his feelings for Yugi hidden. He just wanted Yugi to be happy.

He couldn't take it anymore, he got up and knocked on the door.

"Joey?" Yami said with a smile, "Yugi's not going to school today he's still not well."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"What the fuck have you done with him? Where is he?"

"Joey, I don't know what you mean." Yami played dumb

"Don't you fucking lie to me! I heard him screaming 'stop' last night!"

An evil grin crossed the former pharaoh's lips. "He's mine, Joey, and neither you nor anyone else will take him away from me."

"Where is he?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!"

The blonde grabbed Yami's wrist and pinned it against the door. "Where. The. Fuck. Is. He?"

"Where he belongs!"

"What did you do to him!"

"You really want to know? I fucked the shit out of his tight, little, virgin ass over and over again."

"You son of a bitch! He's coming with me!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Yami punched Joey's ear with his free hand. While the blonde was stunned the pharaoh tried to close the door on him. Joey pushed the door open and punched Yami in his stomach, he then closed and locked the door with himself inside. Yami got up and tried to fight, but Joey was much stronger and with one last punch to Yami's eye, the shorter man was passed cold on the former Kame Game Shop floor. He then walked to the basement door and stepped carefully down the stairs.

"No, Yami please not again, I'll do anything, just please no more." A voice begged in the darkness

Joey flipped on the light switch, "Yugi, shhhh, it's me, It's Joey."

The teen run up to his bruised, battered, bloody, naked, and chained up best friend.

"Oh my… What did he do to you?"

"Joey? It's really you, it's not a dream. Get me out of here please, go get the keys!"

"Where are they?"

"Over there on the wall!"

Joey grabbed the keys from a hook on the opposite wall and came back to his friend quickly unlocking his chains. Joey then took the small man into his arms and held him there.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry, I should have figured it out and done something sooner." Joey took off his jacket and wrapped it around his friend, "Come on I'll get your clothes and we can go to the police."

"Ok." Yugi said weakly

* * *

"He's about 5' 9", purple eyes, black, red, and blonde spiked hair." Joey told the police officer

"Ok, but we need his statement in order to convict him." The officer pointed to Yugi, "You need to tell me everything start from the beginning."

"Ok," Yugi said, "We were dating, everything was fine, but after my grandfather died he began to take his anger out on me, just punching, kicking, slapping, sometimes biting me. One day I had detention and had to stay after school late, when I came home he accused me of cheating, when I denied he slapped me and beat me with his belt, he took off my shirt, my pants, then took me into the bedroom and took my boxers off, then he…he." Yugi broke down into tears, Joey held him as he sobbed

"It's alright take your time." The officer said in a calm, even voice

Yugi wiped the tears away, "He raped me."

Joey balled his fists.

"When he finished he took me to the basement and chained me to the wall, naked, and he raped me and beat me senseless every day for almost two months."

"That's all we need. We're going to arrest him tonight and get you a restraining order. With your statement and the physical evidence we have, he's going to be in jail for a very long time, if not for life. If you have a safe place to go you can go." The officer smiled, "You could have just saved a lot of other people from going threw the same thing you know, you're very brave."

Joey put his arm around Yugi, "Come on, you can stay with me tonight, I have my own place now I moved out of my dad's."

"Ok."

* * *

Joey brought clothes out of his dresser and set them on the bed for Yugi, who was in the shower at the moment. He heard the water suddenly turn off. A few moments later Yugi stepped out from the bathroom door will just a towel on.

"There's clothes on the bed for you." Joey called

"I haven't worn clothes in over a month." Yugi stated

"Oh Yugi, it's ok now, you're safe, I promise."

Yugi took the pajamas off the bed and went back into the bathroom and came back out dressed.

"Do you want to sleep alone or do you want me to sleep in the bed with you?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Alright," Joey walked into the bedroom with Yugi right behind him. He pulled the covers down, he let Yugi slip into bed first. Joey turned off the bedroom light.

**Please Reveiw... **

**~27**


	4. Confession

**Sequel to MINE! **

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life. **

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Broken Innocence **

**Chapter 4: Confession **

Yugi awoke not knowing where he was at first, but the protective arm around his waist and the familiar light snoring behind him reminded him of anything that had happened the night before.

But it was over now, Yami in jail by now and Yugi was finally safe. Right? Joey stirred from his sleep.

"Good morning." Yugi said with a smile, something he hadn't done for a long time.

Joey pulled Yugi closer, "Morning."

The warmth of the blonde's body made the cuts and bruises on Yugi's back almost disappear. The smaller teen suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh Yuge, it's ok, I'm gunna protect ya now, ya don't need to worry 'bout a thing."

"You can't protect me, Joey, you have no idea what he did to me, how sick he really is!"

"I'm gunna do everything I can to make sure he stays in jail for a _long_ time, so you don't need at worry."

Yugi was silent.

"I've always loved you, Yugi, I never got the chance to tell you before you got wit Yami. But I always wanted to and I knowing what I know now, I really should have, but shoulda, coulda, woulda, I guess." Joey sighed, "But now you know, Yugi, I love you, and not just as a friend, not like a brother, I love you. Real, true, unconditional love."

Yugi rolled over and faced Joey who's eyes were closed.

**Later That Day… **

Yugi was in the shower when the phone rang and Joey rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Wheeler of Mr. Mutou?" A voice asked

"I'm Mr. Wheeler."

"Mr. Wheeler this is Capitan Compton of the Domino City Police Department. I'm calling to inform you that we can not find the suspect that you and Mr. Mutou described, we believe he may have left the country."

"W-What?"

"We are doing everything in our power to find him, if his is still in Japan, but if he has fled the country, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, I will call you if anything changes."

"O-ok."

"Goodbye Mr. Wheeler." Captain Compton sounded sympathetic as he hung up

Joey dropped the phone, _They can't find him? This can't happen I have to protect Yugi, I promised him! _

"Who was that?" Yugi's shaky voice said from the doorway of the bathroom

"Wrong number," Joey lied, "The phone slipped went I tried to hang up."

"Oh, ok."

"Ready for bed?"

Yugi nodded.

The two climbed into Joey's large bed together and the blonde wrapped his arms around the smaller man protectively as they faded off to sleep.

Four hours later Yugi felt himself being roughly pulled out of bed by him ankle and quickly snapped his eyes open.

"Hello Yugi." Yami grinned evilly at the young teen

"No! This isn't happening!" Yugi squeezed his eyes closed

"Oh, but it is, you got away from me, never again, Yugi, you are mine remember?" Yami ripped Yugi's pajama pants and boxers away from his body, leaving him naked.

"Joey!" Yugi screamed

"Joey can't help you right now, I'm afraid he's all tied up." Yami mocked and pointed to Joey, who was tied tightly to a kitchen chair in the middle of the room.

Yugi saw Joey's face turn red as he tried to scream and fought to get free.

"He's gunna watch helplessly while I fuck you senseless!"

"No, Yami please, no, I'll go back home and do anything you want just, please not again, anything but that." Yugi pleaded

"Or maybe I'll fuck you then when I'm done tie you up and make you watch as I fuck Joey!"

"No! Leave Joey alone! Please do what you want will me, just leave Joey alone, please!" Tears slipped from Yugi's eyes

"I knew it!" Yami shouted, "You were cheating on me with Joey?! Now you're gunna get it Yugi!"

**R&R **

**~27 **


	5. It's Not Over

**Sequel to MINE! **

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life. **

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Broken Innocence **

**Chapter 5: It's Not Over**

"No, no, Yami, please, n-n-not again!" Yugi's pleas fell on deaf ears as Yami removed the belt from his pants

_Yugi! No this can't happen! _Joey thought, _I have to protect him! _

Joey began to scream threw his gag, causing Yami to get annoyed.

"Will you shut up! I'll get to you later, just enjoy the view for now!" Yami hoisted Yugi up and walked him toward Joey holding his arms back, "See this, Joey? You want some of this? I know you do. It's so hard to resist isn't it?"

Yami turned Yugi around so that his bare bottom was exposed.

"He's so soft, inside too." Yami then reached down and stroked Yugi's bottom

Joey's face turned red with anger and he began screaming again.

"What's wrong Joey? You want to touch him too? Too bad! He's mine!" The former pharaoh dropped his pants releasing his erection and placing it to Yugi's tight entrance, pushing inside the smaller man slightly.

_Get the fuck off of him, you sick motherfucker! _Joey's mind screamed

"No, please Yami, please no!" Yugi begged, but it was too late, Yami pushed roughly inside the teen as Joey's muffled screams became louder and louder.

Yami pounded Yugi's entrance harder and faster as Yugi screamed and pleaded for him to stop, but to no avail. Yami suddenly looked at Joey with an evil smirk on his face and gave one final thrust as he came inside Yugi, but did not let go of his arms that were now bruised and bleeding caused by Yami's nails digging into his skin.

Yami pulled out roughly and eased his grip slightly, Yugi felt this and without thinking twice squirmed out of Yami's grasp and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck tightly.

"Yugi get back here right now!" Yami's voice boomed, bent down to take Yugi from the blonde.

Joey found his spot and head butted Yami, knocking him backward with such force that he fell and smacked the back of his head on the bed post.

Joey tried to soothe Yugi, but the gag prevented him from doing so. Yugi realized this and, with shaky hand untied the gag.

"Yuge, you have to untie my arms before Yami wakes up." Joey said calmly

Yugi quickly worked at the rope that held Joey's wrists together, ignoring the pain shooting threw his backside, the second his arms were free Joey took Yugi in his arms.

"It's ok now, Yugi, it's all over, I promise." Joey soothed, "We need to call the police, Yugi."

Yugi stepped back as Joey reached down to untie his feet, then got up and went to the phone.

"Capitan Campton, please." Joey said and walked back to Yugi wrapping his arms around the small man, "Capitan Compton, this is Joseph Wheeler, Yami's here he broke in. Ok, thank you, goodbye."

Joey hung up.

"The police will be here soon, it's over, Yugi, everything's gunna be okay now, I promise."

The police showed up minute's later and took Yami away, Capitan Compton came in and examined the marks on Joey and Yugi, but told Yugi, who was now clothed, that he would need to come in so they could get a DNA sample to convict Yami of rape. Yugi agreed.

"Anything to get him out of my life for good!" Yugi said

Joey drove Yugi to the police station.

A week later Yami was sentenced to 25 years to life in a maximum security prison.

**R&R **

**~27**


	6. Message From The Author

Please, don't give up on me! A new chapter will be up soon I promise!

And I'm very sorry for the wait, I've had a very serious case of writer's block!

I'll try to finish the next chapter and get it up as soon as possible

Thanks for your patients

~27 Pairs of Tripp Pants~


	7. A Day In Bed

**Sequel to MINE! **

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life. **

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Broken Innocence **

**Chapter 6: A Day In Bed**

Yugi lie there motionless, afraid to wake the sleeping blonde next to him.

It had been a week since Yami had been put in prison, but that hadn't stopped Yugi's mind from acting like a broken DVD, replaying the same scene over and over again. Not to mention he refused to go any where alone, but Joey never complained, not once, which made Yugi feel a bit better.

Joey stirred in his sleep and rolled on to his back. Yugi looked at the shirtless man, he mover closer to him and placed his head on the taller man's chest making himself comfortable.

The blonde opened his eyes, but did nothing to make the spikey haired teen aware that he was awake. Just as the two were about to fall back to sleep the alarm sounded.

"I got it." Joey said extremely annoyed, and hit the clock harder than he should have.

Yugi shrunk down under the bed covers and pulled his knees to his chest. '_He's going to hit me. He's mad. Just like Yami always was.' _He thought closing he's eyes tightly.

Joey lifted the comforter over his head and found Yugi, he pulled the scared teen into his arms and held him there until he stopped shaking.

"Yugi, it's okay, I'd never hurt you, I promise."

Yugi looked up at Joey, finding the truth in his eyes, this was the Joey he'd known all along the one who'd stood by him no matter what.

"Don't let go." He said

"What?" Joey asked

"Don't let go. I'm comfortable."

Joey chuckled, "I won't."

And with that they both faded back to sleep without a nightmare between them.

**Later… **

The blonde jolted awake causing the other man to fall out of bed.

"What time is it?" Joey shouted

The clock screamed 3:47pm.

"Crap!"

"What? What happened?" Yugi asked in a dazed state

"It's almost four! We slept threw the whole day!"

"Not like you had anything important to do!"

"Hey, I could have!"

"Yeah, ok." Yugi laughed

Joey pulled Yugi onto the bed.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" Joey asked, "Come here I'll give you something to laugh about."

Joey then began to tickle the younger man.

"Stop!" Yugi said between giggles. "St-Stop."

Joey continued to tickle the shorter teen until eventually he was on top of him. Joey stopped and looked at Yugi.

"Joey?"

The blonde leaned down and brushed a hair away from Yugi's face.

"You're so beautiful." He said

"Joey, what are you doing?"

Joey leaned in close to Yugi and placed his lips on the smaller man's.

Yugi pulled away and stared at Joey.

"I love you, Yugi. I've always loved you, but if you don't feel the same about me, not even alittle, just tell me." Joey said

Yugi looked away.

"Yugi, please say something, anything!"

**R&R **

**Next chapter will not be up for alittle bit please be patient. **

**~27**


	8. Making Out

**Sequel to MINE! **

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life. **

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Broken Innocence **

**Chapter 7: Making Out**

"Yugi? Please Say something!" Joey begged, "Anything!"

Yugi continued to stare off, saying nothing.

"Yugi, don't make me beg, please, just say it. I don't care if it's good or bad."

Yugi snapped his head and looked at the blonde. He then flipped Joey over so he was on top.

"Yugi?"

The smaller man leaned down and kissed Joey passionately. After the mild shock wore off Joey return the kiss, parting his lips slightly and allowing Yugi's tongue to explore his mouth. Yugi took his tongue back as Joey pushed his past the teens lips and brushed it lightly over Yugi's mouth. Joey moved his lips to Yugi's neck, kissing, sucking, and lightly biting the tender skin.

Yugi moaned and grabbed fists full the blonde hair. Joey groaned and moved to Yugi's nipples sucking and biting them till they became hard, little, pink buds. He could feel Yugi's member getting hard threw his sweat pants and moved a hand from Yugi's back to his round bottom giving it a small squeeze. Yugi moaned out again letting Joey know to keep going.

Joey pulled Yugi's sweat pants and boxers down past his bottom and placed his hand on the exposed skin and continued to squeeze gently. Yugi threw his head back and gasped.

Joey stopped and pulled away.

"Yugi, I don't want to do this if you're not ready."

"Joey, just shut up and kiss me."

**Next Chapter… SEX SCENE! **

**Or not let me know what you want 3 **

**~27**


	9. Happy

**Sequel to MINE!**

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life.**

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Broken Innocence**

**Chapter 8: Happy**

Yugi kicked his boxers to the floor, leaving himself completely naked as Joey flipped over so that Yugi was straddling the taller man. Yugi sat up and looked at the blonde for a moment and Joey could see all the scars and healing wounds that Yami had left on him.

Joey pulled Yugi closer and pressed their lips together. He wanted to take Yugi's pain away, to make him forget, like it never happened. He wanted to be as gentle as possible, but the way his hormones were raging he knew it would be close to impossible.

Yugi could feel Joey's pulsing erection threw the blonde's boxers and he knew it was now or never for them.

_"Yami, please, please don't! Please, Yami, I'll do anything you want just don't do this!"_

_"The only thing I want right now is you!"_

'No!' Yugi's mind screamed, 'Don't think about _that, _it's different! Joey's not like _him!' _

Yugi pushed the thoughts of the horrific past and his demented torturer to the back of his mind as he focused his attention on Joey.

"Yugi?" Joey asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? 'Cause we can stop."

"No, Joey, I don't want to stop, I want you, I want this, I'm sure."

Joey began kissing Yugi's neck again, and Yugi pulled Joey's boxer's off.

Joey flipped Yugi over again so that the blonde was on top and placed his member to Yugi's entrance, he then gently pushed inside the smaller man and Yugi let out a small whimper.

"Yugi…" Joey started

"No, keep going I'll be fine."

Joey pushed deeper inside Yugi and soon he was all the way in and began pumping in and out. Joey attentively watched Yugi's face and the pain was clear, so before he lost himself Joey pulled out and laid there next to Yugi.

"Joey, I…I can handle it." Yugi said

"No, Yugi, I'm hurting you, I don't want… I can't hurt you."

He then pulled the naked man closer to him so that he was laying on Joey's toned chest and the blonde's arm was protectively around his shoulders.

"I just want to make you happy." Yugi whispered

"But it's not about me, Yuge, I'm not _him, _I care if you're hurting."

Joey pulled the blanket over the two and cupped Yugi's face in his hands.

"Don't put your own feels aside just to make me happy, what makes me happy is you. I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too, Joey." Yugi said and began sobbing

Joey pulled him close and held him awhile him cried himself back to sleep.

**~R&R~ **


	10. Towards The Future

**Sequel to MINE!**

**Summary: Yami has kept Yugi chained up in the basement for months and Joey has caught wind of what's going on. Will Joey save his friend or will Yugi be doomed to being Yami's pet for the rest of his life.**

**Rated M for language and graphic, violent, and multiple rapes.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Broken Innocence**

**Chapter 10: Towards The Future **

_**Three Years Later…**_

Yugi Wheeler sat on the couch of he and his husband's large apartment listening to music with a book open on his lap. The day had turned to night and Joey was late getting home, as usual. That didn't bother him though, after all it was still Yugi that he came home to, no matter how late it was.

At half past eight Yugi finally heard Joey slip his key in the knob and open the door.

"Hello." Joey greeted wearily

"Hello, love." Yugi smiled back

The blonde took off his shoes and jacket and collapsed on the couch with his head on the smaller man's lap.

"Rough day?" Yugi asked running his fingers threw the man's hair

"You've no idea." Joey groaned

"We could go to bed."

"It's too early to go to sleep."

"I didn't say sleep, I said go to bed." Yugi smiled suggestively

"Oooohhh, I think I'd like that." Joey said

Yugi bent down and kissed his love passionately on the lips. Joey moaned and took Yugi to the bed, taking off their clothes on the way there. Joey pushed Yugi backwards onto the bed and left a trail of kisses on the way down his chest. He then took Yugi's member into his mouth and sucked hard as he could.

"Oh gods, Joey. Don't stop." Yugi begged

Joey felt Yugi climax in his mouth and swallowed his sweet juices, he then flipped him onto his stomach and pushed inside him. Pumping in and out faster and faster, moaning in ecstasy as he spilled his seed into his lover.

Joey fell next to Yugi on the bed and pulled him in closer.

"I love you." The blonde said between breathes

"Love you too." Yugi smiled

They spent the rest off the night in each others arms.

_**The Next Day… **_

Joey awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He pulled on his boxers and went to the kitchen to find his husband cooking in his underwear.

"Damn, you look sexy like that." Joey moaned kissing Yugi's temple

"There's coffee too." Yugi laughed, "You better hurry or you'll be late for work."

Joey looked at the clock for the first time, 7:30am.

"Eh, I've got 45 minutes, I'll be fine." Joey said sitting at the table with his full coffee mug and a plate of breakfast.

"Your sister called last night. She wanted to know if she could stay with as for Summer break. I told her it'd be fine."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while." Joey smiled and bit into his pancakes

"The adoption agency also called, they wanted to know when we could come in."

"Oh? Does that mean?"

"I think it does." Yugi grinned, "We're going to be parents!"

Joey jumped from the table and wrapped his husband in the tightest hug he could manage.

Yugi smiled, he'd finally found his peace, his love and he couldn't be happier.

_**Across Town… **_

"Yami Mouto you are being released on parole. If you violate your parole you will be arrested again pending trail. Do you understand?" The judge asked

"I understand your honor." Yami smiled

'_Here I come Yugi, don't think I've forgotten where we left off and don't think I won't find you! You're mine!'_

_**The End (?) **_

_**~R&R~**_


End file.
